In a radio communication system 100, e.g. as illustrated in FIG. 1 downlink transmission from a serving radio cell 110 to a mobile station 120 (also referred to as user equipment (UE), mobile terminal or mobile phone) may be distorted by interfering signals of multiple interfering radio cells 111, 112.
In modern communication standards such as 3GPP LTE Rel. 12 enhanced IS/IC receivers are introduced. The respective enhanced IS/IC receivers are designed in away to improve the downlink (DL) throughput performance via suppression and/or cancellation of the interference signals coming from the neighboring cells 111, 112 transmissions. To enable operation of the enhanced IS/IC receivers UE 120 needs to make channel estimation of the interferer signals and obtain knowledge of the interference cells 111, 112 signals transmission parameters in addition to the parameters of the serving cell 110. The respective parameters may include interferer signal presence, modulation format, precoding structure, power level, etc. The majority of these parameters need to be detected at the UE side.
There is a need to improve detection of interference scenarios in the mobile device in order to improve data throughput.